


Secret Santa

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: What do you get the man who wants for nothing?





	Secret Santa

You sit in your cell reading a book you found on the floor near the bathrooms. It's a copy of The Great Gatsby. You didn't enjoy having to read it in high school, but things have been pretty quiet around here since the Governor lost his mind and tried to kill all his soldiers. As you read the book you hear a commotion going on downstairs. You put the book down and make your way down the stairs "what's going on?" You ask Glenn once on the bottom floor, elbowing him in the side.

The smile on his face stays large when he answers "Carol is makin Daryl participate in the secret Santa we're doing for Christmas." He informs you.

"We're doing a secret Santa?" you raise your eyebrows at him, unaware of that.

He turns his head to you now "yea, Beth thought it would be good for everyone to do somethin' nice for the holidays."

You smile back "she's too sweet" you roll your eyes at how kind her heart is. Even when the world is coming after you, she'll try to find the light. "So, we pulling names or something then?" You ask.

"Carol has everything, we're doin it by cell block." He tells you before walking away.

You make your way to Carol whose now outside working on dinner. "Hey, Glenn informed me about this secret Santa stuff, guess I need to pick a name or something?" You ask getting to her side.

She smiles and puts the spoon down that she is stirring with. She leans down and picks up an old hat with a bunch of paper inside all folded up. "Here you go" She grins waiting for you to pull a name out.

You stick your hand in and take the first piece of paper you feel and open it. You purse your lips together at the name written on the paper as your heart races, it reads Daryl. "How long do we have to figure something out?" You ask her, cursing yourself for pulling his name.

"We will switch in about a week, on Christmas Eve." She tells you.

"Christmas Eve is in a week?" You ask her wide eyed. Someone from Woodbury kept track of how much time passed since it all began so the rest of us were now caught up on what month it is. You couldn't believe it would almost be Christmas in the real world. She simply nods and goes back to making dinner. "K, thanks" you mumble back and walk back inside the jail.

You keep staring down at the name. Of course you would get Daryl, the hardest person to get something for. You've known him since they joined you and the Greene's at their farm. You and Maggie were best friends, living down the road from Hershel. They let you stay with them after the world started to fall a part. Your farm was much smaller than the Greene's, and it was just you after an unfortunate incident with the dead took your mother and brother from you. You end up standing across from Maggie in her cell as she is putting her boots on "hey, was just going to head out for watch, what's up?"

You bite your lip, knowing she knows how you feel about Daryl "so you know the secret Santa thing Beth came up with?" You ask her. She nods and you go on "well I got Daryl."

Her smile widens "that's perfect!" She exclaims standing off the cot "now you can come up with something to tell him how you feel!"

"What? No! That is not going to happen. But I do want to get him something nice, but what do you get the guy who doesn't want anything?" You ask her, trying to get off the idea of having you tell him how you feel.

"He needs you to tell him how you feel! Damn it Y/N, you two are hopeless!" She kind of laughs and rolls her eyes then walks past me "I told you before, I think he likes you too!"

We walk out of her cell together "think being the operative word there Maggie." You remind her "I'm not gonna make a fool of myself, just gonna get him something simple."

"Whatever" she smiles "I'll ask him on watch, see what I can get out of him." She winks towards you.

"No!" You quickly yelp "don't do anything!" You smile back. You love Maggie but she can be too obvious about things when she wants to be!

You spend the next two days agonizing over what to get Daryl! You went out on a run and tried to rummage through some things but came up empty handed. Now there is only 2 days left before Christmas Eve and you've got nothing but a pair of leather gloves you found on a dead head. "Y/N!" Maggie rushes over to you, coming back from a run with a few others.

"Hey, what's up?" You ask her as she pulls you aside. 

She only stops moving when your alone in the library. "I got something for you!" Her eyes are wide with excitement.

"What?" You ask chuckling, not sure why she's so excited.

"Here!" She thrusts a small bag at you. You squint your eyes at her before opening it.

You pull out a piece of red lingerie, a sexy one piece "what is this?" You laugh awkwardly not sure why she gave this to you.

"Well you have to give Daryl something!" She returns.

"You are out of your mind!" You put it back in the bag and try to give it back to her.

"Just take it! I'm tellin' you, he won't turn you down when he sees you in that!" She pushes it still in your arms.

"Maggie! We live in a jail cell, there's people everywhere." You remind her that even if you did do something that crazy, there are too many people around to make it any kind of romantic.

She shakes her head, clearly having a plan already in mind "you'll cover my shift that night."

"You're crazy!" You say back as she starts to walk out of the library "it's not gonna happen." You inform her.

"Fine!" She hums back "but can you still cover my shift, I got something for Glenn as well." She raises her eyebrows twice, letting you know she wants some alone time with him.

"Sure" you laugh back, happy to help your friend out.

Christmas Eve comes and goes quickly. Everyone exchanged their gifts at dinner and it was a really nice night. Daryl grumbled a thank you when he got the gloves and found out it was from you. He stuffed them into his back pocket and stayed on the outskirts of the party most of the night. Carl had you, and managed to find an iPod that still had some battery left on it. He knew how much you enjoyed listening to music. It was almost time for you to take watch for the night. You go into your cell to put your new gift away and head out but stop for a moment when you spot the bag on the ground. You quickly change out of your clothes and throw the little red lingerie on, brushing out your hair and throwing on some mascara. You find your large peacoat jacket and throw it over yourself, wrapping it close to your chest. You make your way to the guard tower and slowly walk up the stairs, talking yourself up. You get to the top of the stairwell and see Daryl standing there peering out looking over things. You cough a little to get his attention and he turns to you "hey Y/N. where's Maggie?" His low gruff voice giving you butterflies.

"She uhh, wanted to spend tonight with Glenn." You shrug and walk a bit further into the tower.

Daryl kind of smirks, something you don't see often. You stand there silently, willing yourself to pull off the bandaid and tell Daryl how you feel. You are about to say something when he speaks up first "thanks again for them gloves. They're nice."

"I'm glad you liked em, it was hard to find something to give you." You tell him honestly.

"Didn't have to get me nothin'" he says back.

"Well I mean, I had your name and everything, didn't want to give you nothing." You start to mumble back to him, nerves taking over.

He shakes his head "shit, sorry. No that's not what I meant." He quickly tells you.

"What?" You spit, confused now.

He takes a deep breathe before he says "just meant spending time witch yew would've been nice too."

"Really?" You ask, shocked at what he's saying.

He bites the inside of his cheek waiting to say something. You just stand there stupidly, waiting to hear what it is. He finally says "ya, I like yew Y/N."

"I like you too." You get out quickly. His head tilts up to meet your eyes and he has that smirk on his face again. This one wider than before.

You stare at each other for moments before you chuckle out of embarrassment. He's staring at you like he hasn't ever before and his beautiful blue eyes are making you weak in the knees. He slowly comes closer to you and you remove a strand of hair from your face, keeping the jacket pulled close over you. You're just inches apart now and you feel his breath on your face. You blush as he looks at you when he finally asks "can I kiss yew?"

"Please" you breath out and in one swift movement his lips are brushing against yours and his hands are tangled in your hair.


End file.
